Beyond the Leaves
by Wingria
Summary: Not one of them knew that they had yearning in their hearts for each other...only time will tell if they survive to show each other how to truly love.
1. Daydreamer

Here goes my first fanfic, please guys do rate and review, if you guys like the opening then ill continue to update - believe it!!!

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto - if i did i wouldn't be posting this ;)

Summary : Not one of them knew that they had yearning in their hearts for each other...only time will tell if they survive to show each other how to truly love.

------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was splitting through the leaves blue-white, whilst orange fingers crept through the branches of the tress shadowing the ground. The breeze gentle and soft swept through limbs, lifting them towards the heavens and earthward again, over and over dancing to the silent music of the winds.

The sun hazy in the afternoon sky smiled kindly down upon life, unleashing its life giving rays to all those who smiled and opened there arms to accept its warm embrace.

On a day such as this, life was precious, peaceful and not to be taken for granted, been given the chance to live is the greatest honor anyone could hope to ask for…and life must be lived to the fullest, never holding back or passing by chances but living it each and every day as if it were your last…

Sakura breathed in deeply, held her breath for only a moment or two then released it with a contented sigh.

_On days like these living is the most wonderful joy in the world, _thought Sakura.

_Sakura…_

To Sakura it sounded like the winds were whispering her name as it passed slowly by…

_Sakura…_

There it was again, closing her eyes she breathed in deeply again and held her breath, listening intently.

_Sakura…_

_Sakura_…

Sakura!

With a snap her eyes whipped open and immediately the air in her chest seized up with such force she couldn't breathe. Centimeters from her face a lazy eye swung into her view and fixed her with its soft gaze. Blinking once it crinkled at the corners in what looked like a smiling gesture.

"Day dreaming again, Sakura?" whispered soft tones.

Still unable to breathe Sakura continued to stare wide eyed and mouth open as her throat released a short choking sound, realization took hold as she watched the face back off ever so slightly.

_Kakashi-sensei_

"Sakura you really must pay more attention," Kakashi spoke once more.

Fingers digging into the long grass beneath her Sakura raised her eyes skyward once more failing to release the air in her seized up lungs.

"Sakura?" Kakashi's voice took on a more serious tone as he watched his student struggle with some unseen force.

More choking sounds escaped her mouth and she looked pleadingly once more at her sensei, eyes now bloodshot and brimming with tears trying to form words with her tongue and failing.

Realizing her failure to breathe Kakashi placed the palm of his hand on her chest just below her neck at its base and gently with his hand pushed, summoning chakra to do so.

Sakura felt the plug in her chest give way and air rushed forth out of her lungs and back in again with great speed.

The force of the motion had thrown her backwards onto the grass leaving her staring up at the sky once more. Willing her muscles to relax and her breathing to slow Sakura closed her eyes once more against the now blinding sun and brightly lit sky.

"Well that was unexpected on my part I must say," came Kakashi's voice again.

Eyes still closed Sakura allowed her blood to thump loudly in her ears as she slowly regained her breathing and allowing her body to further relax its still seized muscles.

Kakashi now slightly worried about her reaction slipped behind Sakura's head and knelt down peering closely into her face to assure himself she had not passed out.

The tension had left her body and her face looked more relaxed as she took air through her mouth once again. Satisfied that she had not collapsed completely he placed his gloved left hand on her cheek gently patting the flushed skin beneath.

Feeling something warm and soft against her cheek Sakura opened her eyes to find herself staring once more into her sensei's face. Even beneath the dark material that covered his nose downwards, she could see he was smiling slightly, his only visible right eye twinkling and gathered at the edges further enhancing his smile.

"Feeling any better?" he asked gently hand still held in place on her flushed cheek.

He could feel her energy slowing returning under his touch, certain he had not injured her in any way.

Nodding slowly Sakura squeezed her eyes closed once more, Kakashi removed his hand and placed it in his lap and watched as she sat up gently rubbing her neck with one hand.

"I really should have been concentrating more," she mumbled gruffly.

Chuckling ever so slightly to himself Hatake Kakashi stood and stretched his long legs one after the other pushing his hands back into his pocket, a comfortable gesture that he often did when standing Idly.

"Yes I think you should have been, remember letting your guard down even for a moment can be deadly, to any enemy lying in wait," as he spoke the words he knew that Sakura was smart enough to realize her own mistake.

Nodding her head once more she climbed unsteadily to her feet, stretched tiredly and rubbed her eyes with both hands.

Looking a little closer he could see the dark circles that had more recently began to appear beneath her see green eyes, the fine lines arching downward and casting shadows over her face making her look older than she really was. A lot had changed since her younger days, back when her guard was constant and alarming. Working under the Hokage the strains of medicinal training and additional training with her former sensei was starting to take hold.

Having passed the exams several years earlier she had blossomed into one of the greatest students of her generation and he was constantly asking himself why she insisted on extra training when she clearly had no need for it.

"I think that concludes our lesson for today." stated Kakashi glancing at the waning sun as it crept ground wards having almost completed its cycle for the day.

"Yes I think that would be best, sorry sensei I know I've not been on my best form today," stretching herself out Sakura rubbed the back of her head and allowed a small embarrassing smile that made her blush at her former teacher, reminding herself that sensei was no longer needed.

Still smiling he shook his head and chuckled once more.

---------------------------------------------------

----well thats it for now but if you like what you see so far i'm going to keep going and give you guys a great fanfic----


	2. Hazy Afternoons

Chapter 2 is here, its integral to the story so please read and bear with me for the 3rd is currently under construction, please read and review, your help will be much appreciated J Also a big thank you to my two reviewers for inspiring me on further, enjoy!

As the sun set lower over Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves slowed to a lazy crawl, the warm summer day finally drawing to an end. Summer days within the leaves were long and drawn out, warm and hazy, instilling a feeling a peace in everyone that had been existent for little more than 12 years. The Land of Fire aptly named for the summer heat upheld the fiery temperature that was common this time of year.

The busier traffic winding through the streets wound down to a lazy trickle as people sauntered home ward's, or to the local get-together s that held their doors wide open, welcoming the late hours of the morning. The warm breezes that filtered through the streets during the day blew evermore gently as they brushed against the cliffs shadowing the homes of the village. High among on the cliff head were faces draped in shadow, they watched timelessly as the people lived their lives without fear and in peace day in and day out. The faces of the five most famous ninja watched proudly over all.

At the very summit of the cliff face, a lonely figure watched also as the sun crept lower towards the horizon of the forests surrounding the land. From a distance, the figure could have been mistaken as one of the shadows cast by the faces carved in stone but on closer inspection, the colours of orange and black shone between the grey & green of the rock.

A few recognised the particular figure that donned the cliff summit most evenings and shook their heads in mild wonder, asking themselves why instead of heading home he chose to sit and stare for countless hours at the horizon.

Nevertheless, to Naruto anywhere and everywhere within Konoha was home.

As of late, taking the time at the end of the day to ponder his thoughts and feelings was becoming a more common occurrence. He felt the need to sit and quietly dwell on the events of late in particular, despite the peace that gripped The Land of Fire there was still much fighting out-with the country that demanded many shinobi. As the strongest leader among the other nations, Konoha's ninja were bound to countless mission and battles to uphold the reputation and honor it had obtained since its birth.

Great achievements had come from such hard work over the past 12 years…but also great sacrifice.

Unsettled Naruto shifts his weight on the rocky uneven surface and sighs deeply…sighs deeply with regret…

_Drip…Drip…Drip_

Shaking his head vigorously Sasuke desperately tries to awaken his senses, it has been more than 6 hours of laborious training and sparring since he last had a break, and the fatigue within his body was starting to overpower his muscles and limbs. Arms and legs like lead weights he shifts on his feet uncomfortably refusing to quit for the day, willing himself to push harder than ever and train on even further.

_Drip…Drip…Drip_

With a final shake of limbs, a sweeping kick flies through the air and lands with a crack on the wooden training post, embedded deeply in the ground.

_Faster! _Sasuke's mind whispers.

Withdrawing his leg quickly he lunges with his fists bawled and ready for action to strike the wood with a ground reverberating blow. Disappearing briefly after the contact a shadow suddenly reappears several feet in the air raining further blows upon the dented and bruised surface of the post.

_Drip…_

Feeling the fatigue increase with this effort Sasuke grinds his teeth together and pushes on further.

Legs and arms perform an almost graceful ballet in mid air before striking its target with deadly intent. With crack after crack the sound of wood splintering increases, but still the blows rain one after the other.

_Faster! _In his mind the voice rises, demanding more.

Summoning what energy, he has left the disappearing and reappearing shadow moves faster becoming a shimmer here and there within the waning light of the late afternoon. The sound of cracking and the falling of wood splinters are the only noises to disturb the silence of the empty training grounds. The sounds of grunting and contact with wood bouncing off the standing trees echo loudly then fade one after the other.

Feelings his body starting to break down completely, Sasuke leaps high into the air allowing the rushing noise of the gentle breeze to fill his ears and cool the hot sweat on his brow. As he reaches the peak of his jump, he clasps both hands together, linking his fingers tightly, and raising his arms high over his head. As he starts to descend his back arches as far back as his body allows and lets out a ferocious roar of frustration.

With the forces of gravity guiding him, his body descends at incredible speed picking up as the ground rushes to meet his falling form.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

Panting heavily on bended knee, head bowed and arms shaking the Uchiha struggled to uphold his own weight. His last effort had carried him with incredible speed through the centre of the wooden post, the result had been devastating as the wood had split clean but still his attack carried him straight through to the solid rock and cement of the foundation that held the training post in place. Having buried his fists several feet under Sasuke had struggled to free himself having exhausted his efforts with his finishing blow.

Glancing at the post once more he allowed a small smile to grace his lips satisfied with his achievements for the day, it was time to rest he reasoned in his mind. Pushing himself steadily to his feet, he stumbled slightly over strewn rock and dirt before regaining his balance. Taking in deep breaths, he tried to ease the trembling of his body all the while still smiling at his efforts. He had grown strong and continued to do so, pushing himself to almost breaking point and finding the results irresistibly desirable. By pushing his boundaries, he found he could surpass even his own expectations of his strengths and abilities and each time yearned for more.

As his breathing slowed and his trembling subsided Sasuke glanced at the sky and found the evening approaching at a slow pace the warm breeze of the afternoon cooling and signaling the coming of night.

Sasuke closed his eyes, taking a deep breath he listened intently, the only sounds he could here was the slow beating of his heart, and the steady _drip_ of blood as it slowly trickled over his hands, down his blackened fingers and to the shattered earth beneath him.


End file.
